Amor Novus
by starry night 08
Summary: Rated R to be safe. Hermione tries to help Harry out of a stupor after someone close to him dies. OOTP spoilers. Accurate to books, maybe some fluff in later chapters. R&R!
1. Hermione's Idea

Amor Novus  
  
Hermione Granger sat in the Gryffindor common room, nose buried in a book, just like she did every Saturday morning. She could hardly concentrate, Lavender and Pavarati were buzzing around like bees, obviously excited about the poster that just appeared on the common room bulletin board. Secretly as curious about the new announcement as everyone else, though not about to break from her stoic demeanor, she rose from the comfy chair and glided over to the board. Hermione read the announcement to herself, blocking out the third-year's squeals of delight.  
  
"FEELING ALONE THIS VALENITNE'S DAY? WANT TO GET THE CERTAIN SOMEONE TO FEEL THE SAME WAY? LOOK NO FARTHER THAN 'LOVE ANON'!!! WE'LL HAVE HIM/HER LOVING YOU IN THE BLINK OF AN EYE! CONTACT MADAM BIRCH THROUGH FLOO FOR MORE INFORMATION"  
  
Hermione scoffed.  
  
'Whoever believes this must've had one too many Canary Creams!' she thought to herself. She suddenly noticed that every one of her friends were absent. Instead of hanging around a bunch of second and third years, she went down to lunch.  
  
Hermione left the common room and headed down to the Great Hall. She passed by all the things that were so familiar to her; the portrait of the Fat Lady, the many sets of ever-changing stairs, and finally the great arch that proceeded the Great Hall.  
  
She reached the Gryffindor table and saw her friends Ginny, Ron and Harry. Ginny and Ron were bickering over something stupid, she was sure of it. Harry was staring down at his meal, pushing around his carrots with his fork. He looked more contemplative than usual, and this struck a cord deep down in Hermione. Harry was a lot more stoic and solemn ever since Sirius fell behind the veil. Hermione knew that Harry blamed himself, it was he who led everyone to the Department of Mysteries, he who hadn't taken Occulemency lessons seriously enough to block out Voldemort's visions, he who everyone fussed over constantly. Hermione wished she could take away some of his pain, and then she got a brilliant idea.  
  
Hermione had just set down her numerous volumes on the table when she gathered them up again. She ran out of the Great Hall and out of sight from all of her friends.  
  
"What's with her?" Ginny asked Ron, who in return grunted and returned to his meal.  
  
Ginny then looked over to Harry and noticed his sad demeanor. She sighed as she remembered how he had acted the same way when they dated over the summer. It was only for a few weeks, but Ginny became an outlet for Harry, an outlet to let some of his pain out. They had several late night talks, and even though Harry would never admit it, he cried on Ginny's shoulder many times. She decided to end the façade that they were "dating" soon afterwards; he was obviously too far in mourning to have a mutual relationship of compassion, so they resolved to stay friends.  
  
Ginny moved over next to Harry and put her hand on his shoulder. He looked up to her with those emerald green eyes, once so full of life, but now dulled by an overwhelming melancholy. She bent over to his ear and whispered "It'll all be okay in the end". She got up and gave him a hug. Ginny then proceeded to walk over to Ron and hit him playfully on the back of his head. She ran off out of sight from the two boys.  
  
"Girls." Ron grunted. Harry just nodded in agreement and went back to pushing his carrots around.  
  
Hermione found herself standing in front of a large statue of an eagle.  
  
"Lemon Drop" she said. She jumped onto the stairs of the moving statue. She waited patiently until the stairs paused and jumped off of them. Hermione found herself in front of a large door that had the word 'HEADMASTER' in gold letters. She hesitantly knocked and an old man answered the door.  
  
"Miss. Granger, what a nice surprise. Please, come in." He said.  
  
"Thank you sir, but I really must jump to the point. Excuse my rudeness sir, but do you still have that Pensieve?" Hermione asked.  
  
Dumbledore nodded and stepped to the side, allowing Hermione to enter his office.  
  
"This way, Miss. Granger. I am eager to hear what you have planned..." 


	2. Jealousy

AN 2  
  
The small redhead crept back into Gryffindor tower, unnoticed by a group of overwhelmed first-years. She snaked her way around the Common Room, and tiptoed up the boys' dormitory. She reached the room for the sixth-year's , Harry and Ron's dorm. She chuckled to herself as she opened the door, absent mindedly left unlocked.  
  
"Boys," she said quietly. The room was an absolute mess, she wondered if even the House Elves came in there to clean. It was strewn with food that the boys had obviously stolen from the kitchens at night, and clothes lay on the floor as if a closet would have never crossed their minds. She reached Harry's trunk and started to dig around.  
  
"It has to be in here somewhere..." she started. She dug around more and more and ended up fruitless. "Where would Harry put the damn thing?!" she thought again. She noticed a bedside table and attempted to open it.  
  
Locked.  
  
"Aha! I must have found something good!" she thought. She quietly said "Alohamora" and the drawer popped open. Inside lay what she had been searching for; the Marauder's map, seeming to tempt her to take it from its home in Harry's nightstand. She grabbed it quickly without shutting the drawer and ran down the stairs again.  
  
She exited through the Fat Lady quickly and started off. She noticed where Hermione was immediately on the map; in Dumbledore's office. She jogged up to the Headmasters stairs, cleverly concealed by an eagle statue, and said the password she had heard earlier when Hermione had casually mentioned it. The eagle spun around slowly, and the girl jumped onto the stairs. She arrived at the door and sat down outside beside it. She pulled out a pair of Extendable Ears and applied them to the door. Inside, she heard a young woman's voice and the concerned vocals of an aging man.  
  
...............................................................................  
  
"So you see sir, I really believe that the Pensieve will be able to help Harry cope with some of his pain right now," Hermione said.  
  
"I understand completely, and was contemplating the same myself. No one would love to help the young Mr. Potter as much as I, but I am still hesitant. There is no question that Harry is brave, cunning and able to handle almost anything, but I am still afraid that the Pensieve is too strong of magic. It is very powerful, and if the slightest mistake is made, a memory can be lost forever." Dumbledore stated.  
  
Hermione started again, "I understand as well sir, but what if Harry begins with only small memory, maybe of what he had for desert yesterday, or maybe a bad grade on a Potions essay. He has had plenty of both, surely if /i is missing, it won't make a difference."  
  
"You make a convincing argument Miss. Granger," Dumbledore said matter-of- factly. "I do believe that one such memory shouldn't do too much damage if lost. But, seeing that it was your idea, you must convince the young Mr. Potter to try it. It may prove harder than you imagine it to be."  
  
THUMP! (A/N. My feeble attempt to sound effect, please excuse. .O)  
  
"What was that?!" Hermione said startled. The last thing she needed was another person knowing that she was developing a plan.  
  
"Just young Ginny outside my door eavesdropping. She's heard most of this conversation, those Extendable Ears come in handy eh?" He said, now facing the shut door.  
  
"Oh, come in dear child," the old man said gingerly. "Neither I nor Miss. Granger are upset with your childlike curiosity."  
  
The door creaked open and the youngest Weasley came into the Headmaster's chambers. Hermione noticed her head was hung with shame. Hermione could never be truly upset with Ginny; they had been through too much together. Hermione was usually the only girl for Ginny to talk to during breaks from school, so Ginny trusted her whole heartedly. They often spoke of music, grades and, especially last summer, boys. Boys including Harry Potter. Hermione knew of their 'relationship' and what all had happened. Something inside of her was sincerely sad for the couple that it didn't work out. Something else inside of her was happy, joyous that Harry Potter was available....  
  
"Hermione, Miss. Weasley may be a fine attribute to your plans for Mr. Potter. Both of you are very close to him, and it could be a smart idea to attack the problem at hand with /i minds instead of one." Dumbledore stated, bringing Hermione back down to earth. Ginny nodded her head eagerly, and turned to Hermione. Hermione plastered on a fake smile and nodded as well.  
  
"The more the merrier!" Hermione said, lying convincingly to the girl and old man.  
  
"Now, if you two don't mind, Poppy and I have brunch reservations. I cannot leave her waiting." He said, slightly smiling at the girls.  
  
Dumbledore escorted them both out of his office and the two girls started walking back to the Common room.  
  
"How'd you know where I was?" Hermione asked Ginny.  
  
"Oh, I went and borrowed Harry's map. I figured he's in no mood for adventures, so I may as well pick up the slack!" Ginny said, not noticing the look on Hermione's face.  
  
'She was in /b room! I can't believe that...' Hermione thought, disgusted with the younger girls feeling of freedom going into someone else's dormitory.  
  
Or maybe Hermione just wanted to be in Harry's room....  
  
...............................................................................  
  
Like it? Reviews are appreciated greatly. This chapter is a million times better than the first, in my opinion. I'll try to keep putting up a new chapter every day, or at least every other day. If you notice anything out of sync with the book, don't hesitate to tell me. It has been a while since I read them, and honestly, some FF are so good I get them confused with the real thing. -Jen  
  
P.S. Cliffhangers rock my world . 


	3. We can go alone if you want

(A/N I've been bad and not added a disclaimer! So it goes for the previous chapters, and from now on: I do not own any characters or anything that you recognize from the wonderful series created by JKR. I promise I'll clean them up once I'm done screwing with them. Don't sue me; all you will get is a lump of coal and some chemistry textbooks...)  
  
With that said, thanks to all of my reviewers, you rock my world. Kisses and hugs  
  
....................................................  
  
Hermione and Ginny walked silently then on back to Gryffindor tower. It was the weekend so they didn't have to worry about classes today, and Hermione thought that maybe it was a week for a Hogsmeade trip. The two girls stepped through the Fat Lady (Ginny skipping more than walking) and Hermione saw Harry sitting alone by the fire. It was the end of January and indeed cold, and Harry was in a large chair and bundled in a large quilt. Hermione went over to him and sat on the floor at his feet. He looked down at her and smiled, and she couldn't help but smile back.  
  
"That's the first time I've seen you smile in weeks Mr. Potter." Hermione said, mocking authority.  
  
"I haven't had much to smile about..." He said, his smile turning back into a frown as he looked down but away from Hermione.  
  
Hermione sighed at this. She desperately wanted him to be happy, but she didn't want to introduce the idea of the Pensieve yet. She was afraid that Dumbledore was right; it would be difficult to get Harry to agree to the idea of dropping his bad memories into a bowl, he may want to cling onto whatever Sirius he had left...  
  
Her thoughts were interrupted by Harry coughing and turning to look at her. He looked sickly almost, the glimmer in his eyes almost gone and his skin very pale with a greenish hue. She knew he needed to get out of the stuffy castle and walk around; he didn't have to talk to anyone.  
  
"I was wondering Harry, if you are feeling up to it, would you like to go into town with me? The trip is today and the group is leaving in a few hours, but we could take the invisibility cloak if you want, so no one will bother you..." Hermione bumbled out.  
  
"As long as it is just you and me, I honestly think Ron is tired of me moping about and Ginny just depresses me because she's so damn bubbly. I think I just need someone to listen for a while." Harry said without much energy.  
  
This made Hermione smile, inside and out. She was joyous about helping Harry, but also secretly happy about it being just the two of them, without distraction.  
  
Just then Ginny started screaming at Ron from the west end of the room. Ginny picked up a book and threw it at Ron, and Ron's Quidditch skills allowed him the agility to move just in time. This further frustrated Ginny and she grunted loudly and jumped on top of him. She began beating at his chest, screaming "Why Ron, why would you say that?!" Finally Lavender pulled her off of him, leaving Ron with his fair share of bruises and scratches; including a long gash on his face. Lavender, then joined by a third year Hermione didn't recognize, dragged Ginny kicking and screaming into the dorm.  
  
Hermione rushed over to Ron, who was obviously in pain, because he writhed under her touch.  
  
"Oh Merlin Ron, what'd did you do?" Hermione asked bluntly. She knew Ginny would never explode like that without due reason and she knew of Ron's lack of subtlety when it came to girls.  
  
"I just told her the truth Hermione, not my fault she's in denial about the whole thing..." Ron said.  
  
"Truth about what? Ron, what'd you do!!?" Hermione asked again, this time being rather short with him and cutting him off.  
  
"The truth about her and Harry, how he doesn't want her and never will, and how I can't imagine him wanting someone like her after all he's been through. How he needed someone more mature and someone who listened and didn't hop about all the damn time." Ron said, now trying to sit up.  
  
"You...you...you need to get to Madam Pomfrey's. Come on." She said in a quiet voice, still shocked about Ron's opinion about Harry's love life. She and the rest of the world it seemed always thought that once Harry got out of his depression that he would get back together with Ginny and they would probably get married and live happily ever after. After hearing this, she wasn't so sure anymore.  
  
She continued to think about what Ron said until they reached the infirmary and she handed Ron over to the nurse.  
  
"I can fix him up in a minute, but I suggest you go back up to Gryffindor tower, he'll be fine enough to walk up alone when I'm done." Madam Pomfrey said abruptly and Hermione took her cue to leave. She waved a solemn goodbye to Ron and began walking back to the tower. She was almost there when she saw a tuft of dark hair turn the corner, walking away from her. She followed and stopped suddenly when she saw who it was; Harry.  
  
'Harry is out walking around!!' Hermione thought gleefully, but was careful not to make a sound as to distract him from whatever he was doing. She carefully followed at least twenty feet behind him until he stopped at a blank wall. He walked back and forth in front of it, and Hermione would have been seen if she wasn't concealed in a corner. He finally stopped when a door appeared and he entered. She immediately recognized where she was when the door appeared, the Room of Requirement. She pressed her ear up against the door to hear what was going on inside.  
  
At first, all she heard were muffled sobs, probably from Harry unless someone else was inside the room. Then she heard what seemed to be a small engine and fan, and she saw lights dance underneath her from the crack under the door. A voice then came in, it was Sirius...  
  
Hermione heard a loud "Happy Christmas!" in Sirius' voice and then heard a lot of paper rattling around. She sat like that for about a half hour, just listening, when she couldn't take it anymore. She stood up and placed her hand on the knob. She turned it slightly and walked in on Harry, wrapped in the same quilt on the floor, sobbing. She looked over and saw an old Muggle movie projector and the movie it played was from the Christmas of their fifth year. She sighed and went and kneeled next to Harry. He jumped when he felt her touch him gently on the shoulder and she bent down and hugged him. They sat like that for a while, with Harry just crying into Hermione's shoulder until Harry looked up.  
  
His eyes were bloodshot and his nose was runny. "Thank you," was all he managed to get out, and he stood up. He walked toward the door and exited and Hermione followed. Harry turned around to face her. "Ready to go to Hogsmeade?" he asked.  
  
She nodded and took his arm he offered to her. They summoned their robes and went downstairs to join the rest of the students waiting to leave for Hogsmeade. Harry draped the cloak over both of them, and Hermione moved closer to Harry then she needed as to not be seen. Harry didn't seem to notice.  
  
"You're welcome," she said in a low whisper.  
  
.......................................................  
  
YAY! Hermione and Harry sitting in a tree.... Again, thanks to my reviewers, you guys rock! Can anyone guess what Ginny is going to do next... anyone? -Jen 


	4. Watch your back Hermione

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except the messed up plot and characters you don't recognize. Rabble Rabble. (South Park, lol)  
  
Harry and Hermione kept walking down the path, unnoticeable except for the footprints they left behind. They were cautious with that too, making sure to step where others had stepped before. They reached their destination of Hogsmeade and took their departure from the group. Hermione allowed Harry to guide her wherever they were going; they turned many corners and seemed to be going in a circle.  
  
"In case anyone notices the footprints." He said when she gave him a questioning look.  
  
"Oh," she said, "I was starting to wonder if you were lost..."  
  
"No, I know exactly where I am. Come on" He said, jerking sharply. He seemed offended, a blow to his intelligence that the famous Harry Potter be lost. But he wasn't the famous Harry Potter with her; he was just Harry, the man she loved...  
  
She suddenly stopped.  
  
"Hermione, are you okay?" Harry asked, looking generally concerned about his friend. Hermione looked vacant and expressionless. She didn't mean to think that, she didn't want to...love him. Love, Merlin, did she really mean it? No, no she didn't, she couldn't. Everyone expected her and Ron to get together, get married, have a dozen kids...  
  
"Hermione?" Harry asked again. She looked into his eyes seeing a faint glimmer of what they used to be before the accident; when Harry was still happy.  
  
"Yeah, I just, er, got something in my eye." She said, raising her hand to rub at her eye. Harry continued to look at her, disbelieving, but then finally went back to walking. Hermione happily followed him, glad to have the attention off of her for a moment.  
  
They wound up at a tree stump, large enough for them both to sit on. Harry removed the cloak from both of them and then placed it on the stump. He motioned for her to sit down and then sat down square across from her. He placed a hand lovingly on her forearm and smiled down at her. She blushed.  
  
"You know Hermione, you're the only friend I can talk to like this, not to mention the only female friend I can be alone with without...sexual tension" Harry said. He blushed at the word 'sexual' like it was a curse, but this just made Hermione smile.  
  
"I'm really glad you think I'm such a great friend, but this isn't about me, it's about you." Hermione said, emphasizing the word friend; on some level she didn't want to be thought of as just his friend.  
  
"Right, I'm supposed to be venting." Harry said, seemingly distracted with something over Hermione's shoulder.  
  
"What is it Harry?" Hermione questioned. Harry just looked harder, squinting his eyes, at the same spot. He rose from the stump and wandered over behind a tree, not removing his stare. He reached out his hand at something; Hermione couldn't tell what it was. She heard a girls gasp and she too stood up. Hermione ran over to the same tree Harry and  
  
some other person was standing.  
  
"Ginny, what are you doing here?" Harry asked, obviously annoyed.  
  
"Oh, I just wanted to, er, make sure you were alright." She said non-convincingly, staring down Hermione, and making her feel about 2 feet tall. "I saw the two of you wander up here and, er, I was wondering, what, er, you two were doing..." She managed to spit out.  
  
"Ginny, you aren't much of a liar, Hermione and I came up here under the invisibility cloak, so you couldn't have seen us. And, what we were doing has nothing to do with you, so if you will excuse us. Come on Hermione." Harry said bluntly to a shocked Ginny. Ginny looked as if she were about to cry any minute, and Hermione stood there flabbergasted.  
  
"What?!" Harry said shortly to Hermione. She hadn't seen him be that mean to anyone in a long time, especially Ginny; she could never think of a time when he was so frank with her. He is sexy when he's mad... NO STOP! Bad thoughts Hermione, bad bad thoughts...  
  
"Nothing, I think I need a butter beer..." Hermione said, now meandering over to the opening in the forest they walked through to get to the secluded stump. Harry ran up behind her, and then next to her. Hermione could hear Ginny several paces behind them.  
  
After a while, they reached the Three Broomsticks, and proceeded in. Ginny went and sat next to a vacant Dean Thomas, who looked surprised as ever to see her.  
  
"Hey Ginny, I haven't talked to you in ages! How've you..." Dean rambled out.  
  
"Shut up!" Ginny said, turning her back to Dean, and looking over to Hermione and Harry's table. Dean got the hint and turned around again.  
  
............................  
  
"Where were we Hermione, I think I was about to open my soul to you..." Harry said playfully. This made Hermione smile. She couldn't think of the last time he was this friendly with anyone, let alone this flirtatious.  
  
"I don't think this is the place to open your soul Harry." Hermione said, gesturing around to all of the people now staring at them, amazed that Harry was back out into civilized society.  
  
"I wouldn't worry about that, I think some people will look for any excuse to be nosy." Harry said abruptly, pointing his head towards Ginny, who was trying with all of her might not to look obvious but to hear every word they were saying.  
  
"How's about I just tell you about an idea I had." Hermione said nervously. She would be upset if he shot down her idea right away, and she was thinking a way to mention it gracefully.  
  
"Er, okay." Harry said nervously. The last idea Hermione had left her as a cat for weeks...  
  
"As I'm sure you know, Dumbledore has a Pensieve in his office, and as I'm also sure, you know its purpose." Hermione said matter-of-factly. Harry just nodded. "Well, I was thinking that, er, you may be able to use the Pensieve to, er, relieve some emotional angst." So much for graceful...  
  
"About Sirius" Harry said meekly. He looked down and messed with his straw in his butter beer.  
  
"Well eventually, yes, but we would start off with small things, like food you had a meals, or possibly even bad Potion's grades." Hermione said optimistically.  
  
"You mean all Potions grades." Harry said, smiling. "I suppose I could try it, but I really don't know if I am ready to get ready of my last moments with Sirius, we really didn't have enough time together." Now Harry was frowning, with what Hermione thought were tears forming in the corners of his eyes.  
  
She pulled him close in embrace and said "I know dear, I know."  
  
Across the bar Ginny still sat, watching with horror.  
  
"Nobody messes with my man, not my Harry. You had better watch your back Hermione..." Ginny said under her breath. Dean turned around.  
  
"Say something Ginny?" Dean said.  
  
"Yeah, I said 'Sod off and die'" Ginny said, ignoring the shocked look on Deans face. She got up and walked briskly out of the Three Broomsticks. Ginny started looking around and found who she was looking for.  
  
"Draco, I've got to talk to you, it's important so don't be a prick and ignore me." Ginny said, facing the blonde and his cronies. Draco looked shocked as all get out, but after a moment, told his friends to get away. He bent his head over to the young girl's and listened, a smirk creeping up his face the whole time.  
  
"Brilliant" was all he said, grinning at Ginny the whole time. "I can't wait."  
  
............................................  
  
Dun Dun DUN!! Yeah, I know, Ginny is a bitch. I had always wanted to see her act that way, but never could find a "bitchy Ginny fic", so I made one meself. Before you say anything btw, I know butter beer doesn't get you drunk (when Hermione says she needs some), but I couldn't have sweet little Hermione asking for booze. And good job to all of those who guessed Ginny was going to flip on Hermione and Harry; it's just going to get worse with Drakkie-poo in the picture. evil smile. Again, thanks to my reviewers, you keep me going.  
  
-Jen. 


	5. Butter Beans

Disclaimer: None of these magnificent characters belong to me. I just play with their emotions...no money is being made, though, Lord knows I need it. HAVE FUN KIDS!

Hermione continued to console Harry, when out of the corner of her eye she saw a platinum blonde bend over to a person with mounds of red hair. Hermione tried her best to see what they were doing but the window only allowed her to see the crowns of their heads. Normally, two people talking outside of a pub wouldn't bother Hermione, but these people looked familiar; like Ginny and Draco!

'Now, what are they doing' Hermione thought.

It was confirmed that it was indeed Draco and Ginny outside whispering something to one another when they passed by the open door to the pub. Ginny pointed eagerly to Hermione holding Harry and Draco couldn't suppress his laughter. Ginny smacked Draco hard in the chest causing him to double over and clutch his knees. Ginny walked off in the opposite direction, back to Hogwarts, and a wincing Draco followed.

"I wonder what that was about." Hermione said, not realizing she had spoken aloud until she felt Harry's head move.

"Hmm?" Harry questioned, looking up to her with droopy eyes, cheeks stained from tears.

"Nothing, just thinking out loud; Harry we need to go back to school, I think you need to rest." Hermione said, staring down at Harry. Harry nodded and left a galleon on the table and followed Hermione out of the pub.

Hermione walked briskly seemingly ignoring the meek Harry behind her. She noticed how quickly she was walking and immediately slowed and turned around to let him catch up. He panted beside her. "A little eager to get back eh?"

"No, it's just bloody cold out here! I need a fire or some blankets..." Hermione retorted. She grabbed his arm and walked slowly back to the castle and back into the Gryffindor common room.

................................

"Hermione, you can come up to my room, don't look so scared!" Harry said to Hermione, frozen at the bottom of the stairs to the boys' dormitory. Harry had just gone up the stairs expecting her to follow and seemed surprised when she didn't.

"I promise Ron isn't up there naked, though, that may make you want to run into the room..." Harry said, laughing.

"Oh sod off Harry, you know I can't see Ron like that, he isn't my type. He doesn't know how to be sincere. I need someone who can be serious every once in a while." Hermione said, noticing Harry's head drop to look at the floor with the last bit.

Harry pushed the door open to the dormitory once he reached the top of the stairs. He proceeded in as did an anxious Hermione. He sat down on his bed and motioned for Hermione to do the same. He placed a hand on her thigh and turned to her, looking into her eyes.

"You have no idea what your friendship means to me, it has been truly a rough time these last few months and I don't think I could have done it without you. Thank you Hermione, thank you for everything." Harry said closing with a hug to his best friend. Hermione closed her eyes and let the moment happen. Merlin, she loved this boy, she just wished he knew.

She moaned softly into his ear unconsciously, this made Harry's head turn towards hers. Hermione began blushing profusely, knowing what she had done. Harry just looked into her eyes for what seemed like an eternity, and Hermione felt a sudden pang in her stomach.

"I...I...I've got to run Harry, I had a great time..." Hermione stammered out. She left the embrace and seemingly ran out of the door and down the stairs. She fell onto a couch in the commons crying. No one was in the commons except for a few second-years and they were looking at her oddly. She didn't care though.

'So close, so close to coming out.' Hermione thought. She decided to go where no one would be, especially on a Hogsmeade Saturday; the library. Hermione gathered a few of her things and walked towards the Fat Lady. She heard a door open in the hallway of boys' dormitories. She ran out of the door and all the way to the library.

"I can't do this, I can't do this." Hermione said, repeating it so it became real.

"Can't do what Granger, I find that you not being able to do something is somewhat of a new idea." Said a snide voice from behind her, Draco Malfoy.

"Get off it Malfoy, I need to study," she said, not allowing Draco to see her tear stained cheeks.

She moved past him to a vacant table and laid down her parchment. He followed.

She wandered over towards the section on Transfiguration, again he followed.

"Will you get? I have some studying to do and would appreciate some solace." Hermione said, turning suddenly to face Draco placing emphasis on the word 'appreciate'.

"No, no, I think I'd like to stay, it is such a nice day to sit inside, read, and sob over a scar-headed freak..." Draco said smoothly, a smirk playing across his face.

"You watch it Malfoy, you don't need to go poking your nose where it doesn't belong," Hermione said just as calmly. She was used to insults about herself and those close to her from Malfoy; they just rolled off of her back.

"Fine, be a bitch." Draco said standing up.

Hermione stood up as well. She smacked him across the face as hard as she could.

"Never, EVER call a woman a bitch to her face; I would have thought your mother would have taught you better manners than that Malfoy." Hermione said angrily.

Draco looked shocked, and then scowled at Hermione. "Watch your back mud blood," was all he said, turning around dramatically to exit.

"Prat," Hermione said after him. She gathered all of her things off of the table and went down to dinner; she was in no mood to study anymore. Damn Draco messes up everything.

She walked down to the Great Hall and found her friends; Harry was obviously saving her a seat because he flagged her down immediately when she entered. She looked at the Slytherin table and noticed Draco winking at someone in her general direction. 'Fucking asshole,' Hermione thought. She sighed and went and sat down next to Harry.

"Hermione, we need to talk..." Harry started. Hermione quickly cut him off, "Harry, I don't know what to say, I don't really know what happened..." Hermione stopped when she saw the surprised look on his face. "...we need to talk to Dumbledore about the Pensive, did you have something else in mind to talk about?" Harry said, finishing his sentence.

"No, no I don't. Er, pass the butterbeans." Hermione said

................................................

Fooled you, you dirty little ones! Thanks for all the reviews, hugs to all of you. I am going to try my best to get this story done next week. I'm going off to college on the 18th so I won't have but so much time left for my beloved HP FF! (sigh). And, again, I'm sorry I didn't post last night, I grovel at your feet. And extra thanks to Sabrina, I really am trying to make a new kind of fic, one I have looked for all over the place and couldn't find, so decided to create myself.


	6. Silly Girl

Disclaimer: Don't own it, wish I did.

(A/N I will definitely finish this story next weekend, if not before, but it won't be posted. I am going on vacation somewhere without internet. Yes, those places still exist. But my handy dandy laptop will accompany me on the journey, so writing and solitaire will be there for me.)

...................................

Dinner was over and everyone moved in mass numbers back to their respective dormitories. Hermione, too distracted with getting Harry back to his room, didn't notice Ginny Weasley moving swiftly over towards the Slytherin table.

"Did you give it to her?" Ginny asked Draco quietly.

"Not directly, I slipped it in with her books." Draco replied, staring down at the evil looking redhead.

"Excellent," Ginny said, "This shouldn't be hard at all. Just wait for her to come to us."

"You know Ginny; I'll be taking, er, payment soon for my part in this plan..." Draco stammered out. Ginny reached down and grabbed the crotch of Draco's pants. "All in due time, first things first." Ginny smiled coyly and proceeded off to the Gryffindor common room, swinging her hips for Draco to see.

..............................

Hermione finally reached the common room and plopped down on the couch closest to the fire. She was shivering because she was so cold, the old castle always seemed to make the temperature outside seem really extreme, and this being the end of January, and it was freezing. She sat there next to the fire, alone in her thoughts, when Harry came up beside her. He placed an arm lovingly around her neck and leaned in to hug her. He embraced her, but she didn't embrace him back. He looked back up to her, looking hurt.

"I'm very tired Harry, I'm sorry. Please, come here." She said, pulling Harry in again. He nuzzled against her neck. He moaned like she had before and she quickly pulled from his embrace. "I think I shall retire to bed, g'nite," she said abruptly, leaving Harry shocked and alone on the couch.

'This all has to be in my head, Harry cannot be making passes at me!" Hermione thought to herself. 'No, no it isn't true; I have to just be having a school girl's crush...' Hermione kept thinking into the late night, repeating as if to make herself believe. Truth was that she loved him so much, but she still didn't know how he felt. 'He is just in mourning and I'm the only one to put any emotions on, including those that are ... sexual... Yeah, that is it; he is just projecting emotions onto me that he doesn't feel comfortable with himself.'

Hermione finally finished battling with herself and remembered all of her books and parchments were down in the common room where she had left them after dinner.

"Accio books." She said quietly, as it was quite late and the other girls were sleeping. Her items came zooming into her room. She led them over to her dresser when a small piece of paper fell out of the bunch. She settled the bunch on her dresser and went over to pick up the bright pink parchment. She read it to herself, and then threw it in the wastebasket.

"Blimey, a bloody advertisement for that damn 'Love Anon' again. How did that get into my things?" Hermione thought out loud. She sighed, coming to the conclusion that it was too late to think so hard; she retired to her bed and fell asleep.

.....................................

Hermione was standing alone in an abandoned house. She looked around but nothing seemed familiar, all that was in the room was an old bookcase and a dusty old chair, both covered in cobwebs. After absorbing some of her surroundings, she goes to the bookshelf and picks up a novel titled The Bluest Eye, by Toni Morrison. She begins to leaf through the novel when she hears a voice, a voice by the chair. She turns to see the owner of the voice and it is no other than that of Harry Potter. He is standing alone behind the chair, back turned to Hermione. She goes around to face Harry, she screams in horror to see who's face it is; Draco Malfoy.

"Watch your back mud blood." Draco calmly stated and Harry's whole body disappeared, including Draco's face. Hermione backed herself into the wall behind her and fell to her knees, rocking herself back and forth. Suddenly she heard a voice and raised her head to see a blinding white light.

"Hermione...Hermione...Hermione..."

.......................................

Hermione awoke drenched in sweat on the floor beside her bed. Her eyes stung; she realized she must have been crying. A worried Lavender was bent beside her, poking Hermione's shoulder with her forefinger.

"Huh?" Hermione muttered.

"Hermione, you rolled out of your bed and started shaking, screaming something about Harry. I came right over, are you alright?" Lavender asked, still looking rather worried about Hermione.

"Of course I'm alright; it was just a childish nightmare. Now, help me get up please." Hermione said authoritatively, reaching out for Lavender.

Lavender couldn't resist Hermione, so she helped Hermione up and went back over to her bed.

Hermione decided that with the shape she was in she needed a shower and began to walk down to the prefect's loo. She entered and saw a distraught Ginny Weasley in the corner, looking as if she had been crying for hours. Hermione went over and sat next to her.

"Merlin, Ginny, what happened?" Hermione asked.

Ginny raised her head up and looked at Hermione with sad eyes and tear stained cheeks. She tried to stand up but didn't seem to be able to, so retired to sitting down in the same spot she was in before.

"Harry..." Ginny said, pausing after his name to look up at Hermione's face. "Harry told me no." Ginny said, and began weeping again.

"Harry told you no to what Ginny?" Hermione asked, questioning now for her own curiosity. She placed a hand on Ginny's shoulder as if to tell her it was all okay.

Ginny began again, "He told me that he could never love me like I loved him, that he loved all of his friends the same and no one could ever change that." Ginny looked up at Hermione again and then turned back to the floor.

Hermione felt like crying just like Ginny had been doing, alone and curled up on the floor at this statement. ''He loved all his friends the same', that includes me.' Hermione thought. Hermione stood up and walked out of the bathroom and back up to her room, leaving Ginny alone.

Hermione reached her now deserted room and looked at the clock. It was still early; her classes didn't begin for another hour and a half, so she resolved to lie down for a while. She noticed a glimpse of pink of the corner of her eye, and went to pick it out of the trash.

'This bloody advertisement, I swear, I see it everywhere!' Hermione thought, looking down at the paper. She read over it once and her face lit up. She grabbed the ad and ran out of her room and down to the common room where she stuck her head in the fire place.

"Madam Birch!" she said after throwing in a bit of floo powder.

............................................

Ginny held up her wand and made the fake tears disappear.

"Silly girl, if I can't have him, no one can."

(A/N SNAP! Ginny is getting really bitchy, I love it; as I hope you are. Thanks to all of my oh so lovely reviewers and again I am sorry for being slow to update. I love you all!!?)


	7. The Truth

Disclaimer: None is mine, except maybe characters that you've never seen. And the plot, that's totally mine.

(A/N I know I know, I haven't been writing or posting, but I'm starting school up again in a few days and I really did leave myself in a pickle with the last chapter. "Where to go from here?" I thought to myself, but I think this may work...)

Ginny was sitting in the Slytherin common room in the dungeon, joined by the likes of Blaise Zambini, Pansy Parkinson and some other students Draco had recruited. They all stood in the spots they had rehearsed in, all fully dressed in costume. They sat there and waited. Finally it happened, Hermione Granger's head popped into the fireplace, looking anxiously around, seeing if she recognized the room she was in. Ginny, fully disguised as an old woman walked over to her.

"How can I help you dear?" The old woman asked Hermione.

"Well, yes, er, I was wondering if, er, you could help me with some, er, romantic problems..." Hermione stammered out. She was obviously very nervous in front of the old woman, who wore traditional black robes and had her grey hair in a bun. The old woman just smiled at Hermione, and nodded her head.

"Of course I can help you my dear, that is, of course, my job. To help poor unfortunate souls such as you find true love. Please, step into my office." The old woman said.

Hermione stumbled out of the fireplace awkwardly, stepping over her own feet. She finally stood and dusted off her robe, standing up with perfect posture. She then looked around and saw a carefully decorated room. It looked like a medieval dungeon; it was cloaked all over in colorful tapestries and there were several fireplaces. She also noticed many students, mainly Slytherin's, in the parlor.

'Yeah, I'm the only one besides these bollocks to actually believe this stuff works.' Hermione thought to herself. She shook her head and followed the old lady into a small room decorated the same as the large parlor. Hermione noticed a small fireplace in the room and two red, plush chairs that surrounded a small round table. The table housed a crystal ball and a stack of Tarot Cards.

"Sit down my child" the old lady started, "My name is Madame Birch, healer of broken hearts and mender of broken dreams; what is it you wish for me to do dear girl?"

"I want that certain someone to feel the same way, Madam, like it says in your advertisement. I want him to love me like I love him, to yearn for my touch as I yearn for his..." Hermione said, looking fanciful and dreamy. Madam Birch's look of disbelief brought Hermione back down to Earth. "Oh, I'm so sorry, I just, er, got carried away." Hermione said, looking down at her feet, trying to hide the scarlet in her cheeks.

"It's quite alright dear, really, it is, but I must ask who this person is." Madam Birch said, looking quite sternly at Hermione.

"Oh, it's uh, Harry, Harry Potter." Hermione said, looking up to Madam Birch only to see a smile across her lips.

"Oh, Mr. Potter has been very popular in the office this year; everyone seems to be in love with him..." Madam Birch said condescendingly, staring down Hermione as if she were just a small girl with an even smaller crush on the neighborhood hero.

"No, it isn't like that. I've known Harry for going on six years, I have known all along!" Hermione said, now standing up to defend her feelings. She felt encompassed with passion, to think someone had the nerve to doubt her devotion to Harry!

"Now now child, calm down," Madam Birch said, motioning for Hermione to sit down. "It isn't that easy anyhow. According to the cosmos my dear, Harry is already spoken for by someone else." Madam Birch said calmly as she stared into the crystal ball. "Ah yes, spoken for indeed, they will get married three years after he graduates and have many children, I can see it all here!"

"S-s-spoken for?" Hermione muttered, on the edge of tears. Hermione, though she though Divination was an absolute crock, could not resist looking up some fundamental principles the summer before she ever started the course. She remembered what Madam Birch must be talking about; the Soul mate Prophecy, which stated that some individuals are predestined to be with someone before either is born. The cases are quite rare, and Hermione had never heard of one outside of her text books.

"Yes, yes, written in the stars as they say." Madam Birch said, bringing Hermione out of her own thoughts. "Better you hear it know and get over this childish crush now," Madam Birch started. "IT IS NOT A CHILDISH CRUSH; I AM IN LOVE WITH HARRY POTTER!" Hermione screamed at the old woman, then turned and left the room. She stormed past Draco and Pansy, obviously in couples counseling, and stood in the fireplace in which she had entered.

"Gryffindor Commons!" Hermione shouted as she through the Floo Powder into the grate. She zoomed through the network and landed in the common room, which was abnormally full. She plopped down on the closest couch, hoping no one would notice her, and began to sob into a pillow. She heard footsteps coming closer and felt a hand on her back. She turned her head and saw it was none other than Harry, his emerald green eyes big with concern.

"Hermione, what's wrong?" He asked, helping her to her feet and embracing her in a hug.

Hermione pulled out of the embrace and looked at his face. He had such a youthful expression just a year ago, but now he looked as if he had aged five years, his jet black hair now had a few sparse gray spots and his eyes had huge purple bags under them. He looked nothing like his sixteen years, though, she thought, he had been through more in those sixteen years than most in their entire lives.

"Harry, I wish, I wish I could tell you, but I can't, I can't do it..." Hermione said, desperately wanting to let Harry know the truth. She lowered her head into her hands and began to sob again.

"You can tell my anything, anything, you hear me. I can handle it no matter what it is, don't worry about that." Harry said, picking Hermione's face up in his hands, tipping her chin up so their faces were equal. "I mean that, anything."

"Oh Merlin, Harry Potter, I love you!" Hermione said, tired of trying to hide her true emotions. She didn't want to pretend anymore that he was nothing but a good friend to her; she wanted him to know what he meant to her, how she dreamed of him late at night.

After all, the Prophecy would come true no matter what.

"Her-Hermione, do you mean that? You, really love me?" Harry said, tears welling up in his eyes, not expecting that statement to come from her lips.

"Yes, yes I do love you. You mean so much to me, I don't know what I would do if anything ever happened to you. I want to be there for you no matter what, both emotionally and...physically..." Hermione said, blushing profusely at the end of the statement.

Harry just sat there, slack jawed, and staring.

Hermione started again, "But it'll never matter Harry, you have a Soul Mate Prophecy with Ginny. I can never ever matter to you like you matter to me." Hermione said softly, becoming fully aware of the audience that was starting to gather. She didn't care; she needed this to be off of her chest.

"Hermione, I don't have a Soul Mate Prophecy with Ginny, or anyone. A person can only have one prophecy and I have mine with Voldemort; I am free to love, and marry, anyone who I wish." Harry said, looking sweetly down onto Hermione.

Hermione looked up, dumbstruck at what Harry had said. He didn't have a Prophecy with Ginny, he wasn't going to marry her and he knew how she felt. Hermione felt sick to her stomach and got up and ran to the lavatory. Harry ran after her and even ran into the girl's lavatory.

"Hermione, it is okay, I feel the same way. Hermione, would you be, be my Valentine." Harry said to a closed cubicle door. Hermione opened the door and went into his arms. She just sat there in his embrace for what seemed like an eternity. She stood up and nodded, agreeing to be his for Valentines Day, and, she thought, maybe forever.

"There is something I don't get, who would trick me into believing that you had a Soul Mate Prophecy?" Hermione said.

(A/N AHHH! Climax is done, now we just have to do some cleaning up. Maybe one chapter more, maybe two, but it really is dwindling. I hope you liked this chapter, it went fast writing it. Reviews are appreciated as always!)


End file.
